panitikanfandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Eli Rueda Guieb
=Kasal - Buod= *Edit **History **Rename Add a photoNagumpisa ang kwento sa tila malabong diskusyon ng maskasintahan bago sila ikasal. Umiikot ang istorya sa mga pangayayari mula noong magkakillala sila hanggang sa ma-realize nila ang paghihiwalay. Nung umpisa pa lang, parang nanghihinayang na ang nagsasalita konsepto ng paghihiwalay. Bago pa man ikasal ang nagsasalita at si Joanne, ang kanyang asawa, mayroon silang mga nakaraan pagibig. Ang nagsasalita ay mayroong live in partner, si Lizette, nung bago pa sila magkakilala ni Joanne, habang si Joanne naman ay mayroong boyfriend si Joaane, si Michael. Umalis ng bansa si Michael papuntang Canada. Akala ni Joanne, di na babalik si Michael sa Pilipinas. Alam ng nagsasalita na mahal pa ni Joanne si Michael, alam din niya ang paguusap ng dalawa buhat ng makauwi si Michael sa bansa. Nagka-anak ang mag-asawa, si Toni, ngunit namatay sa sakit na Hydrocephalus. Ang nagsasalita sa istorya ay nasa isang sitwasyon kung saan pabagsak na ang kanyang relasyon. Umakyat sa Mt. Pulog ang nagsasalita at si Joanne para mag camping. Habang nasa tuktok ng bundok, tila nag-eenjoy na ang dalawa sa mga huling araw nila bilang mag asawa, dahil pagkababa nila ng Mt. Pulog, magiiba na sila ng direksyon. =Kasal - Mga Tauhan= *Edit **History **Rename Ang nagsasalita – Siya ang asawa ni Joanne, ama ni Toni. Hindi siya masyadong nanghihinayang sa patutunguhan ng relasyon nilang mag-asawa, ngunit mahal pa din niya si Joanne. Joanne – Ang asawa ng nagsasalita, ina ni Toni. Hindi rin siya masyadong nanghihnayang sa paghihiwalay nilang mag-asawa. Mahal pa daw niya ang kanyang dating boyfriend na si Michael. Toni – Ang anak ng mag-asawa na namatay sa sakit na hydrocephalus. Michael – Ang dating kasintahan ni Joanne. Mahal pa din niya si Joanne, at marahil na magkabalikan sila kapag nagkahiwalay na ang mag-asawa. Lizette – Ang nagging live in partner ng nagsasalita sa kwento. =Kasal - Paksa at Tema= *Edit **History **Rename Add a photoSa istoryang kasal, makikita natin na bumagsak ang relasyon ng mag-asawa. Makikita din natin na tila hindi sila siryoso sa ginagawa nila. Sa unang parte pa lang ng istoryal, sinabi ng lalaki na “Yung mahalin kita habambuhay, hindi ko yata iyon pwedeng ipangako sa iyo. Pero ‘yung iisipin kita habambuhay, iyon, baka iyon ay pwede ko pang ipangako sa iyo, kahit papaano.” Makikita parang hindi naman talaga mahal ng lalaki ang kanyang papakasalan. Nung malaman naman ni Joanne ang pagbabalik ni Michael, parang dumagdag pa ito sa paglayo ng damdamin ng dalawa. Dapat ay bago pa lang sila magpakasal, alam na nila na hindi mangyayari ang mga ganitong bagay, na alam nilang sila ang para sa isa’t-isa. =Sa Ngalan ng Ama - Mga Tauhan= *Edit **History **Rename Batang babae – minolestiya, inuto, at pinagsamantalahan ng kanyang ama. Pinaniwalaan niya ang maling itinuro sa kanya ng kanyang ama. Ama – Ang walang awang nagmolestiya sa kanyang sariling anak. =Sa Ngalan ng Ama - Paksa at Tema= *Edit **History **Rename Add a photoMatutunghayan natin sa kwentong ito ang kawalang-hiyaan ng ibang magulang sa sariling anak mismo at ang kakulangan ng respeto sa mga kababaihan. Hindi biro angmgaganitongkasosabayan, ilangbuhay na ang nasayang at nasira dahil sa ganitong kasamaan. Importanteng aspeto sa paglaki ng isang bata ang relasyon niya sa kanyang magulang. =Sa Ngalan ng Ama - Buod= *Edit **History **Rename Add a photoSinimulan ang istorya sa pagkukuwento ng batang babae na may sikreto sila ng kanyang ama, na hindi kalian man dapat malaman ng kahit na sino maski na ang kanyang sariling ina. Sampung taon ang batangbabae noong ipaalam sa kanyang kanya ng ama ang kanilang sikreto at pinaparusahan pa daw umano ng Diyos ang mga batang nagsasabi ng sikretong ito sa ibang tao. Habang tumatanda ang batang babae ay unti-unti siyang nagkakamalay at nagtataka kung bakit ginagawa ito sa kanya ng kanyang ama. Nagsimula ito sa panghihipo, at nang lumaon ay gumagapang na ang kamay ng kanyang ama sa maseselang bahagi ng kanyang katawan, hanggang sa umabot na ito sa pakikipagtalik sa kanya. Natapos ang kwento sa pagkakakulong sa bilangguan ng babae sa kasalanang pagpatay sa kanyang ama. =Relasyon - Paksa at Tema= *Edit **History **Rename Redirected from Paksa at Tema Makikita sa istorya ang pagbabago ng “relasyon.” Dati, pag sinasabing relasyon, kailangang nagmamahalan at nagkakaintindihan ang dalawang tao. Kailangan, walang“third party” at eksklusibo lamang sa isa’t isa ang relasyon. Pero sa kasalukuyan, makikita natin sa relasyon ng dalawa sa istoryang ito, ang pagiging bukas nila sa pagabago at nadadaan ang lahat sa usapan. Tinanggap nila ang kahinaan ng bawat isa at kapwa pumayag sa kadalasang nagiging ugat ng paghihiwalay ng magkasintahin, ang pagkakaroon ng kabit. =Relasyon - Mga Tauhan= *Edit **History **Rename Benny – Ang kasintahan ni Carina, ayaw pa sana niyang pakawalan si Carina ngunit magiging “unfair” daw siya kung ipipilit pa niya ang lahat. Siya ang unang nagkaroon ng kabit, si Rita. Carina – Ang kasitahan ni Benny na gusto nang tapusin ang kanilang relasyon. Naging kabit niya si Eric ilang buwan matapos malaman na kabit na ni Benny si Rita. Eric – Ang kabit ni Carina na kanyang katrabaho. Hindi siya sumasangayon sa paghihiwalay nina Carina at Benny. Rita – Ang kabit ni Benny na naging matalik na kaibigan ni Carina noong kolehiyo. Tumututol din sa paghihiwalay ni Carina at Benny. =Relasyon - Buod= *Edit **History **Rename Umiikot ang istorya sa magkasintahang sina Benny at Carina na parehong ayaw sa commitment. Nagsimula ito sa paguusap ng dalawa na mukhang maghihiwalay na sila.Dahil nga sa pag-ayaw sa commitment ng dalawa, unti-unting nagkakalayo ang loob ng dalawa. Umabot sa punto na pareho na silang may kabit, na pinangunahan ni Benny, ang sabi pa nga ay hindi kayang punan ng isang tao lahat ng pangangailangan ng isa. Kinalaunan ay naging kabit na ni Carina si Eric, ginagawa nila ito dahil na rin sa tawag ng laman. Kapwa nila alam at kilala ang kaniya-kaniyang kabit. Lumala angpagsasamangdalawa hanggang sa umabot ito sa hiwalayan, ngunit, nagkaroon sila ng usapang pwede pa din silangmagkita kung ninanais ng bawat isa. Matagal ring hindi nagkita ang dalawa mula nang sila ay maghiwalay, hanggang sa bigla na lamang nagyaya si Carina na sila’y magkitang muli. Napag-usapan nilang gusto nilang magkaanak sa isa’t-isa, ngunit ang kasunduan ay matapos mabuntis si Carina ay tuluyan na nilang puputulin ang koneksyon sa isa’t isa at hindi na muling magkikita. Welcome to the Eli Rueda Guieb Wikihttp://eliruedaguieb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eli_Rueda_Guieb_Wiki&action=edit&section=1Edit Nagtapos si Eli Rueda Guieb III ng B.A. Broadcast Communication at M.A. Panitikang Filipino sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas DIliman. Siya ay nagkamit ng pitong gawad Palanca Awards for Literature para sa kanyang mga maiikling kwento, dulaang pantelebisyon, at sanaysay. May mga likha din siyang ginawaran ng Sentrong Pangkultura ng Pilipinas at ang Gantimpalang Ani. Di lang isang magaling na manunulat si Guieb, ngunit isa rin siyang premyadong filmmaker. Ang kanyang mga pelikulang eksperimental at dokyumentari ay naitanghal na sa iba’t-ibang film festival sa buong mundo. Siya ay dating guro sa Departamentong Brodkast at Departamentong Filipino at Panitikanng Pilipinas sa U.P. DIliman. Nakapaglimbag na siya ng dalawang antolohiya ng mga maiikli niyang kuwento na pinamagatang Pamilya (2003) at Pitada: Mga Katha (1994). Retrieved from "http://eliruedaguieb.wikia.com/wiki/Kasal_-_Mga_Tauhan"